


Own Two Hands

by QuickSilverFox3



Series: The International Wizarding School Championship [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Background Relationships, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: What to give to Harry James Potter, the Boy Who Lived, for his birthday? Handmade is always an option, particularly when you are put in charge of babysitting all the Weasley grandchildren.





	Own Two Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for International Wizarding School Championship Summer Camp Round 8 Pottery- Totally Kiln it.  
Write about the Next-Gen kids making something for their parents on their birthday/anniversary/mothers dy/fathers day. (50 points)
> 
> AU Explanation: Everybody lives AU; Fred x Angelina, George x Lee: George II and Roxanne are Fred's kids, Fred II and Oriana are George's. Albus Severus has been renamed Regulus Rebeus

"Ouch!"

"What have we learned?" Molly Junior intoned without looking up from her project, face scrunched up in concentration.

"The hot glue gun is hot?" James answered, slightly sheepishly as he blew in sharp short bursts on his swiftly reddening fingers.

It was always a challenge to fit all the Weasley grandchildren into a space, let alone coordinate them all in a task, and yet Fred and George had managed it with liberal application of sweets and physically picking up their nieces and nephews and children if necessary. The pair were currently collapsed on the sofa they had dragged down from the apartment upstairs, faintly steaming mugs of tea held carefully in their laps as their heads began to loll. James' exclamation had caused George's eyes to flicker open, fighting a losing battle against the heaviness of his lids, before he waved a hand at Molly in thanks and returned to dozing.

"How was I meant to know?" James hissed, voice lowered as Lucy raised her glue gun in warning, supporting her sister from the other table, "Some of these Muggle inventions are very confusing."

"Hot glue gun James," Rose chimed, managing to sound exactly like her mother, several pairs of eyes darting towards the door before they relaxed again.

"Shut up."

James grabbed another handful of the colourful tissue paper, nail scraping against skin as sections stuck to his hand, staining the skin beneath.

"I do hope Dad appreciates the lengths I, in particular, went through for this birthday."

"I would appreciate it if you shut it James," Molly replied dryly, reaching out to snag her own sheet of tissue paper and delicately apply it to the small jar in front of her. James opened his mouth to retort but was silenced as Teddy raised his head from his own project and raised an eyebrow, the cautionary movement distorted by the insectile eye he was currently sporting, distorted images of James staring back at himself. James huffed out a breath and returned to his own jar, hot glue kept as far away as possible.

Oriana scooped up another handful of the coarse salt, the grains flashing multicoloured as they poured back into the bowl.

"Another handful 'Oxanne?"

Roxanne pretended to inspect the currently empty jar thoughtfully, tossing it up and down as she made the appropriate thinking noises, Lily and Hugo watching enraptured, stifling giggles behind their hands.

"I believe, 'Riana, we could possibly squeeze another handful in here," Roxanne announced, winking at her captive audience as their two younger cousins collapsed into laughter, the table trembling as their chests shook.

"But what colour should we choose?" Oriana asked, tapping one finger against her chin, seeing Roxanne mirror the movement out of the corner of her eye.

"I wanna pick!" Hugo called, his movement forward aborted as Molly's head whipped around and a chorus of shushes erupted from almost every cousin. He clapped both of his hands over his mouth, eyes wide as they all turned as a group to stare at their Uncles'. George's head was tipped back against the back of the sofa, chest rising and falling with long deep breaths of someone clearly fast asleep while Fred was half lying on his lap, snoring softly.

"Need to keep your voice down, okay Hugo?" Victoire called softly, almost idly placing the loose end of her thread against her lips. Hugo nodded, cheeks flushing red as he stared down at his hands.

"Dad and Uncle will sleep through almost anything," Oriana whispered conspiratorially, heart tightening in her chest at the sight of Hugo's wobbling lip.

"Why?" Lily asked, her voice carrying despite her efforts to whisper.

"If they didn't want us using them, -"  
"They should have hidden the prototype snack boxes better," Fred II and George II said in unison, one pointing a knitting needle at their younger sibling and cousins mock threateningly.

"You aren't little babies, you cannot play with something that you know is dangerous," Dominque said, frowning up at them before she returned to carefully prodding at Regulus' project with one fingernail.

"Now where is-"

"The fun in that?"

"I think I broke mine," Louis announced to the room, throwing his hands up in frustration, a pout forming on his face despite his best effort to stop it. Chairs scuffed against the floor, footsteps echoed, elbows were plunged into ribs and grunts of pain were muffled as the others descended upon him.

"We can fix it," Teddy promised, carding his fingers through Louis' hair comfortingly, Victoire bumping her hip against his chair, "Don't worry."

George yawned, jaw cracking as his eyes rolled backward. He stretched, joints cracking as Fred blindly scrambled away from him, grumbling sleepily.

"What time is it?" Fred mumbled, blindly waving his wand and squinting at the numbers.

"It's nearly five o'clock," Teddy said brightly, placing a hot mug of tea into their blindly grasping hands.

George nodded, already feeling sleep pull at him. Losing sleep due to his children being too noisy was something he thought he had left behind when they had begun to sleep through the night, but he was mistaken-

Five?

"Merlin's knees," George bolted straight upright, eyes wild, "Have you-?"

"All done," Regulus grinned, waving his hand at the crafts neatly lined up on the table, bows carefully placed on each and every one as they surrounded a rich, decadent chocolate cake. Flags were stretched across the ceiling, red and gold with lions flashing on every other one. The tables had been moved against the walls, food being carried out carefully under the watchful gaze of Molly Junior, Lucy standing at her side.

"Harry's gonna love it," Fred laughed, clinking his mug against George's as the pair settled gratefully back against the sofa cushions.


End file.
